No Pain No Gains
by Alecto McPhee
Summary: S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces obstacles... Si vous ne m'aviez pas trahis de manière aussi éhonté. Jamais je n'aurais vécu mon rêve, alors même si je passe pour un masochiste en disant cela... Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait comme je suis par vos actes dégradants, égoïstes, méchamment inutile et petits. Si cela n'avait été, jamais je n'aurais rencontré mon âme sœur... Je le sais.
1. Introduction

Hey, Hey! Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement la suite de mes deux autres fictions, mais pendant que j'écoutais de la musique et que je lisais des fics de différents auteurs du site qui mélangeait musiques et histoires, je me suis dit : «Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas faire la même chose, mais à ma sauce ?». Eh bien… c'est ce que j'ai fait et je me suis quand même avancé de plus de quatre chapitres en plus de cette introduction.

Sauf, que ces chapitres-là ne seront pas aussi long que pour mes autres fics. Ils seront toujours d'au moins 2000 et quelques mots. Peut-être 3000, mais pas plus long que ça. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrai pas rigueur pour ça… J'ai essayé une nouvelle manière de faire la narration dans cette histoire au tout début. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Sinon, sur ces mots…

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_**1. The story of That Boy-Who-Survived**_

Il y avait ce conte pour enfants qui racontait l'acte héroïque d'un enfant d'un an qui anéanti le plus puissant mage noir du siècle. Cette histoire racontait la mort tragique des parents Potter afin de sauver leur fils unique. Elle parlait de la protection que la mort de la mère donna au petit bonhomme nommé Harry. On voyait déjà en ce petit garçon comme de la graine d'héro alors qu'il ne savait pas encore marcher correctement sur ses jambes et qui ne connaissait rien d'autre de la vie que l'amour de sa mère et celui de son père ainsi que d'oncle Pa'mol et de Moony.

Vous vous demanderez surement pourquoi fonder tant d'espoirs sur un bébé… Je vous répondrai alors que le monde de la magie britannique n'est qu'idiots dont l'attention est centrée sur leur nombril et qu'ils ne voient rien d'autre que ce qu'ils désirent voir. Une meute de mouton suivant le troupeau.

Personne n'était au courant dans ce monde caché du reste de la population Européenne du pourquoi ce mage noir avait accordé tant d'attention et de volonté à tuer un enfant incapable de lancer une attaque. Un être fragile et tellement innocent, voilà ce qu'a tenté d'abattre cet adulte remplie de haine et de terreur qu'un jour ce soit à son tour de mourir.

Les seuls au courant de cette raison étaient le célèbre Directeur de l'école pour jeunes sorcier Poudlard Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape (Le professeur de potion de l'école depuis peu à ce moment-là), les parents Potter ainsi que les Longdubat.

Le premier se tut et préféra laisser l'enfant à ses relatifs loin de l'attention du monde sorcier afin qu'il ne sache rien de sa célébrité et de sa triste histoire passée avec ses parents. C'était triste à dire, mais afin qu'il ne devienne pas une réplique de l'ancien mage noir, l'homme scella le testament des parents afin que personne ne sache qu'il avait été contre les dernières volontés des défunts. Il voulait l'enfant malléable afin qu'il soit ignorant de sa position dans la politique des sorciers et soit prêt à accomplir sa destinée. C'est-à-dire, mourir pour le plus grand bien car renfermant un morceau de l'âme de Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort.

Le vieil homme ne pensait pas à mal en agissant ainsi. Il ne voyait simplement plus l'individu en lui-même, mais dans son rôle à tenir afin que la paix puisse revenir. Il avait perdu de vu le plus important dans la vie. Ayant vu trop de gens tomber durant les deux guerres sorcières qu'il avait vécu au court de sa longue existence, Albus Dumbledore avait perdu l'essentiel de la vie.

Le deuxième pensa que l'homme qui lui servait de patron et de mentor avait mis le gosse dans une famille aimante qui se prosternerait à ses pieds tout au long de sa jeune vie. Rendant ainsi le gamin comme son arrogant de défunt père qui avait fait de sa scolarité un enfer à Poudlard. Il ne se soucia guère du fait que c'était de Pétunia dont nous parlions. Il avait oublié comment était la sœur de sa meilleure amie Lily Potter née Evans. Malgré tout cela, dans l'ombre, il s'était juré de protéger de tout son être le jeune garçon comme il l'avait promis sur la tombe de sa mère.

Les Potter moururent assassinés par Voldemort et les Longdubat furent torturés peu de temps après jusqu'à la folie par les Lestranges….

Ensuite de quoi, vous savez certainement la suite de l'histoire, mais avant je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire… de détails que vous n'aurai surement jamais entendu parler parce que vous étiez trop aveuglés par les apparences.

Vous vous rappelez surement de ce petit garçon qui passa la majorité de son enfance dans son placard ? Ce petit être qui devait se cacher dans la bibliothèque de son école lors des récréations pour ne pas se faire attraper par son cousin et son groupe d'amis ? J'en doute… Jamais il ne pouvait avoir un repas décent parce que ses relatifs ne l'avaient pris avec eux qu'à cause de la peur. Peur qu'ils avaient des sorciers s'ils apprenaient qu'ils avaient renfourgué le gamin dans un orphelinat. Alors ils l'avaient gardé pour lui montrer à quel point un monstre comme lui devrait leur être reconnaissant de lui avoir accordé leur toit. En gage de sa reconnaissance, sa tante l'entraîna dès son plus jeune âge à faire les tâches ménagères ainsi que celles mécaniques et de bricolage. À chaque faux pas, il y avait les coups et la privation de nourriture.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de meilleurs résultats que son cousin. Il devait cacher son potentiel sinon… il connaissait assez sa «famille» pour savoir la suite des évènements. Les adultes qu'il appréciait, il n'y en avait aucun. Ceux qu'il détestait… ils se comptaient à l'infini. Pour tout le monde, il n'était qu'un bon à rien qui refusait de faire des efforts en cours. Pour sa famille, il n'était qu'un monstre qui méritait uniquement de les servir.

Peu à peu, la haine remplie son cœur désespérément. Le besoin d'amour fut enfouit très loin dans son cœur et barricadé à l'intérieur. Il n'affichait plus que ce que tout le monde désirait voir de lui et cacha ce qu'ils refusaient tous de remarquer. Il ne posa plus de question après s'être évanoui de douleur après avoir été battu par son oncle en demandant après des explications sur ses parents décédés.

Il cessa d'être bon à l'école après avoir été privé de nourriture pendant cinq jours d'affilés et laissé à lui-même dans son placard mariner dans son urine. Après cela, il apprit seulement à chercher les réponses par lui-même et à apprendre tout seul ce qu'il désirait savoir sur le monde. Il étudia alors les lois et la hiérarchie du gouvernement britannique. Il soumit une demande d'examen aux services sociaux en remplissant de nombreux documents qu'il fit photocopier en double avant de partir du bâtiment un jour où ses relatifs étaient partit tout le jour durant alors qu'il venait d'avoir huit ans. Heureusement pour lui, les locaux n'étaient qu'à deux heures de marche et ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour tout remplir. Il savait déjà quoi déclarer et quoi laisser sous silence. Tous ses papiers d'identité, il les avait récupérés dans la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante.

Le jour suivant, alerté par Mrs Figg qui était la voisine d'en face des Dursley, Albus Dumbledore alla effacer les souvenirs des personnes qui avaient rencontrés le jeune garçon et mis au courant de sa situation. Le hic dans tout cela, c'est que n'étant pas au courant que la technologie moldue avait évolué depuis le temps qu'il s'y était rendu, il oublia les caméras vidéo et le fait qu'une personne les visionnait à tous les soirs pour revoir les évènements du jour. La déclaration du jeune Potter avait également été enregistré dans un ordinateur, prouvant ainsi par A + B qu'il était bien venu et qu'on avait essayé de illégalement de le rayer des listes d'enfants battus.

On commença alors à se poser des questions sur les pertes de mémoires de ceux qui avaient été supposément en contact avec le jeune garçon… C'était la première pierre du mur renfermant le secret de l'existence des sorciers et de la magie vis-à-vis des moldus qui était brisée.

-[…]-

En parallèle avec tout cela, le jeune Harry Potter développa une attirance pour la musique et son apprentissage dès l'âge de cinq ans. Il avait assisté à un spectacle que donnait les élèves plus âgés. C'était un exécutoire pour sa souffrance, sa douleur, sa colère et son désespoir. En secret, l'enfant possédait un cahier dans lequel il écrivait beaucoup de paroles de chansons et s'imaginait les instruments utilisés pour l'accompagner. Il commençait tout juste à savoir ses notes de musique et ses clés de sol, fa, etc. Il intégra facilement la connaissance des mesures de notes.

J'ai menti plutôt en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun adulte à qui avait fait un jour confiance Harry James Potter. Il y en avait bien un et son nom était Nicolas Nolington. Ce dernier était son professeur de musique au primaire. En secret de tout le monde, il lui apprenait gratuitement tout ce qu'il savait et c'est grâce à cet homme que Potter appris à jouer de la guitare ainsi qu'à jouer au piano. Puis, vint le moment où l'adulte n'eut plus rien à lui apprendre. Il l'orienta vers un professeur de chant qui pourrait l'aider à avoir les bases.

Le génie que l'enfant de neuf ans avait pour la musique rendit frénétique son nouveau professeur. Tellement heureux d'avoir découvert un nouveau talent, il fit une erreur monumentale. Il avisa l'oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia afin qu'ils autorisent leur neveux à entrer dans une école de musique pour les surdoués comme lui. Les relatifs d'Harry furent tellement horrifiés que Potter était en mesure d'assurer son avenir beaucoup plus rapidement et plus loin que leur propre enfant, Dudley, qu'ils allèrent se plaindre à la police de la mauvaise influence qu'avait cet homme sur leur neveu. Le transformant en délinquant.

L'ancien professeur de chant eut sa réputation brisée par les Dursley et changea d'État pour aller s'établir au Canada. Le rêve du jeune Potter qui avait été si près de réussir et d'être concrétiser que cela le rendit encore plus renfermé et fit en sorte que sa haine augmente de jour en jour jusqu'à son onzième anniversaire où il apprit une partie de la vérité par la bouche de Hagrid, fervent disciple de Dumbledore. Commença alors son désenchantement pour le monde magique qui était un reflet parfait de la société moldue. Année après année.

Ronald, son premier ami, était de caractère jaloux. Hermione, la Gryffondor d'ascendance Serdaigle, était une étudiante modèle, mais faisait tout pour prouver sa valeur aux sorciers de sang pur.

Les deux réunis empêchaient sans même le savoir Harry de montrer son véritable potentiel. Ne voulant pas qu'ils le quittent, il s'empêchait d'être meilleur qu'eux dans certaines matières, mais excellait dans d'autres auxquelles tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit doué pour.

Il n'était qu'une apparence. Une arme pour Dumbledore. Une égide pour les Gryffondors. Un héros pour le monde sorcier.

-[…]-

À côté de cela, le Premier Ministre britannique fut avisé du cas Harry Potter par les autorités de Privet Drive lors de son entrée à Poudlard. On lui expliqua les souvenirs effacés ou modifiés que les employés avaient dans le secteur des services sociaux, mais le dossier présent dans les ordinateurs ainsi que l'apparition de l'enfant sur les caméras prouvaient tous les deux l'appel à l'aide qu'il avait lancé. Ils avaient envoyés des employés enquêtés en gardant une preuve signée de la personne qui se rendait dans le quartier lorsqu'ils l'envoyaient. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait découvert durant son enquête et ses papiers sur lesquelles il avait écrit son rapport manquaient à l'appel.

Ayant été mis au courant du monde magique et sachant parfaitement qui était le jeune Potter pour la nation sorcière, le Premier Ministre fut outré. Sa fille étant une sorcière travaillant comme assistante d'Amélia Bones dans le département de la justice magique, il la contacta et lui demanda d'enquêter sur le dossier. _Peut-être était-il temps que le statut du secret soit révoqué ?_ Songea l'homme après que la jeune femme ait acceptée de voir si elle pouvait l'aider. Le doute venait ébranler toutes les certitudes qu'il avait à propos du monde magique.

Comment pouvait-on laisser un enfant ayant une telle importance dans le monde de par son héritage Potter ainsi que de par l'anéantissement du plus puissant mage noir ayant existé depuis des siècles dans une famille abusive physiquement ET mentalement? Son nom avait un poids partout dans le monde qu'il soit magique ou non… Comment pouvait-on lui faire subir tout ça ? Et surtout… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le voulait-on ainsi faible et fragile ? Tellement de questions… et tellement peu de réponses, soupira intérieurement le politicien.

-[…]-

L'enquête fut discrète et personne ne sut même que l'on demandait après le dossier Potter à part le directeur du service à l'enfance du Ministère de la Magie. Ce dernier n'avait jamais eu l'enfant sous sa protection. Alors que ses employés avaient été envoyés chercher le bébé qu'on avait déclaré encore vivant après la constatation du décès des parents, il avait disparu des registres. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'Albus Dumbledore ne vienne expliquer qu'il avait exaucé les dernières volontés des parents en laissant l'enfant chez la famille de sa mère vivant parmi les moldu.

Il avait aussi été scellé le testament des Potter en usant de son statut de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, le tribunal sorcier, ainsi que Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers. Donc, ils n'avaient aucune preuve que l'homme avait pu avoir menti ou, au contraire, dit la vérité sur la situation. Ils avaient les mains liés légalement.

Personne ne savait non plus que la jolie Gabriella Fabian était la fille du Premier Ministre moldu et qu'en tant que telle, elle avait des passe-droits un peu partout. Certaines Aurores étaient de son côté et en apprenant ce qu'elle savait de l'enfance du Sauveur, elle acquit leur totale loyauté en se battant pour trouver la vérité.

Ainsi donc, les sorciers n'étaient peut-être pas tous perdus pour le monde. Seulement… encore là… ils se battaient pour l'emblème de la lumière ou pour l'Héritier Potter et non pour l'enfant qu'il était. Quand est-ce qu'il y aurait une personne pour ne penser qu'à lui ? Et pas à ce qu'il représente ? Qui aurait la volonté de se battre pour qu'il puisse rester innocent et confiant en l'avenir à la place de désabuser par les adultes et le monde qui l'entoure ? Haineux et désespéré ?

Seul le temps pourra nous le dire…

_**-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-**_

**Recoucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que cet introduction vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche et pour ceux qui auront aimé…**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Comme la suite est déjà écrit, je posterai le premier chapitre dans peu de temps, ayez confiance !**

**Bisous**

**XXX**

**Alecto**


	2. Chapitre 1

**RARs : **

_Petit mémo pour tous les reviwers: Merci d'avoir laissé une marque de votre passage sur ma fic, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'vous aime !_

**Maya31** : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce début d'histoire, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant que l'introduction. =)

**Akhen** : Je vois que toi aussi tu te poses des questions sur la logique de certaines choses en rapport avec l'histoire de la petite enfance de notre héro favoris. Je me disais que c'était du grand n'importe quoi que bébé Harry ait été déposé sur le pas de la porte de la maison Dursley sans que la famille n'en ait été averti auparavant.

Il me semble que la famille susceptible d'accueillir un enfant orphelin devrait recevoir la visite d'un représentant de l'agence de l'enfance, les services sociaux ou de quelque chose d'approchant afin de s'assurer que l'enfant serait bien accueillit et bien traité. Ensuite, beaucoup de papiers sont à signer et avant que l'adoption ne soit définitive il est supposé recevoir la visite d'un intervenant à tous les six mois (aux mois tout court ?) ou tous les ans durant une journée aléatoire pour ne pas que la famille fasse les beaux yeux à l'agent et ne l'influence. Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =P

**Hellkiss** : Merci d'avoir laissé une marque de ton passage. J'espère néanmoins que mon histoire sera plus que prometteuse haha =P J'apprécie le geste ^^ Espérant que ce chapitre t'inspire une critique ou une réflexion. =)

**Dadoumarine** : Tu as absolument raison, le monde sorcier n'a qu'à bien se tenir… mais nous le laisserons tranquille pendant encore un ou deux chapitres ^^ Laissons la place à Harry, ici. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira =)

**Alycia Panther** : Contente que tu ais apprécier cet amuse-gueule =P Haha ! J'aime bien l'expression que quelque chose comme une histoire puisse mettre l'eau à la bouche d'une personne. C'est signe que l'intrigue est bien menée et qu'elle intéresse les gens.

**Fin des RARs**

**Sur ce… BONNE LECTURE ! **

2._ From The Inside_

_**6 ans plus tard… (Été 1997)**_

Le dos accoté au mur proche de l'entrée d'un resto-bar et les jambes croisées dans une position nonchalante en tirant une puff de sa cigarette, un jeune homme de seize ans bientôt dix-sept arborait un sourire sarcastique en regardant tous ceux qui attendait en fil devant la porte. Cet endroit était assez populaire parmi la jeunesse de Londres depuis deux-trois ans lorsqu'il avait ouvert en faisant des concours pour adolescents voulant percer dans la musique. L'endroit s'appelait _The Power of Dreams. _C'était assez étrange comme nom, mais tout le monde avait passé par-dessus leurs aprioris en visitant l'endroit.

Le jeune homme dos au mur était mince et avait un style que plusieurs appelleraient androgyne. Possédant une coupe de cheveux noir ébène en bataille et de magnifiques yeux vert émeraudes entourés de longs cils, il était la coqueluche de ces dames qui étaient des habituées du resto-bar de par sa beauté à moitié féminine mais démontrant tout de même un côté totalement et irrémédiablement masculin. Son visage était en forme de cœur et ses traits marqués par son ascendance noble.

Vous n'avez pas encore devinez de qui je parlais ? Mais de qui parle donc cette histoire enfin ? Harry Potter bien sûr ! Enfin… c'était Hadrien maintenant, mais bon ! Quelle importance ? Je vais répondre à cette question en développant sur sa vie des derniers temps avant aujourd'hui.

Ces dernières années n'avaient pas été une sinécure pour l'adolescent qu'il était. Plusieurs fois, il s'était disputé avec ses supposés meilleurs amis. Il avait découvert la vérité sur comment étaient morts ses parents. Il avait découvert l'innocence de son parrain. Peu à peu, le brouillard sur son passé avait été supprimé et l'horreur de sa situation l'avait frappé.

Durant sa quatrième année, il avait découvert la pratique de l'_Occlumencie_ ainsi que de la _Legilimancie, _ensuite il avait dû participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui l'avait déclaré accidentellement assez adulte pour affronter ces épreuves faites pour les sorciers en pleine possession de leur potentiel magique. Et donc, il l'avait déclaré légalement Majeur.

La fin du Tournoi avait vu réapparaître Lord Voldemort dans toute sa «splendeur».

C'était grâce à cela qu'il avait pu s'émanciper et découvrir le testament de ses parents scellé ainsi que ses comptes familiaux et l'histoire de sa famille qui était là depuis plus de trois millénaires. Le caveau familial était le premier coffre de la banque sorcier chez Gringotts. Il n'avait nullement à travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins, car son Héritage pourrait faire vivre plusieurs générations d'un continent au grand complet, mais le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais rester à ne rien faire de ses dix doigts.

Sa cinquième année avait vu l'arrivée de Dolores Ombrage et la mort de son parrain qu'il avait eu à peine le temps de connaître, mais dont il était complètement détaché parce qu'il savait que l'homme n'avait plus toute sa tête et qu'il ne voyait en lui qu'un double de remplacement pour James Potter. C'était triste à dire, mais c'était la réalité.

Sa sixième année avait été Rock & Roll en comptant sur son entraînement au combat part l'Ordre du Phénix et la bataille qui avait eu lieu à la fin de l'année avec les forces rétablies de Voldemort. Harry était mort de la main du mage noir durant cette bataille, mais était revenu à la vie. C'était La Mort elle-même qui était venu le ramener sur Terre en lui disant que son Temps n'était pas encore venu et qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Ensuite, tout n'était qu'une suite d'évènement non précis dans sa mémoire.

S'étant fait passé pour mort dans le monde magique, il avait repris le nom de Peverell que son ancêtre avait laissé de côté pour Potter dans le passé. Tous ses comptes étant maintenant à ce nom, personne ne pourrait faire main basse dessus sa fortune. Seuls les gobelins étaient au courant de la supercherie. Harry Potter était mort en martyr. Hadrien Peverell vivait libre de toutes entraves. Tous ceux qui l'avaient connu comme étant Harry Potter – l'ayant côtoyé physiquement et croyant les apparences contre la vérité des faits – ne verrait qu'un jeune homme de bientôt dix-sept ans blond châtain aux yeux bleu ne sortant aucunement de l'ordinaire. Autrement dit, tous les sorciers Européens verraient que l'illusion. Les autres le verraient tel qu'il était réellement.

N'ayant plus besoin de se retenir question intelligence, il avait été demandé l'autorisation de passer ses Aspics de septième année à Salem aux États-Unis. La Directrice l'école de magie avait accepté après avoir été dans le secret de son ancienne identité et des raisons qui faisaient qu'il désirait les passer sous l'égide du Ministère Américain. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il les avait terminés et qu'il était revenu à Londres. Quelque chose lui avait dit qu'il devait revenir et jamais son instinct ne l'avait trompé. Il y avait des risques à revenir en Angleterre, mais il les avait pris tout de même en espérant que le jeu en voudrait la chandelle…

Revenant dans le présent, Hadrien se rendit compte que sa pause était terminée. Il retourna donc à l'intérieur.

«Peverell ! C'est ton tour de monter sur scène ce soir ! T'as assez fait de service… occupe-toi de distraire la clientèle avec de la musique, n'importe laquelle !» cria son patron par-dessus toutes les voix des clients souhaitant des boissons au bar dès qu'il entra dans son champs de vision.

Son patron s'appelait Tyler Daniels et s'était le meilleur patron qui ne pouvait exister. Il était amplement compréhensif lorsque ses employés avaient des problèmes et, sans ambitionner bien entendu, on pouvait lui demander n'important quand un congé si on trouvait un ou une volontaire pour nous remplacer pour ce jour-là précisément sur l'horaire. Il mesurait un petit mètre soixante-quinze, mais sa musculature en imposait et une sorte d'aura dangereuse émanait de l'homme lorsqu'il était en colère pour une quelconque raison. Cependant, sa raison était énorme parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à piquer une colère pour un rien non plus. Son regard gris sondait pratiquement votre âme lorsque vous le regardiez dans les yeux. Il possédait une petite barbe brune foncée, mais son crâne était complètement rasé.

«Compris !» Sourit sincèrement le jeune homme pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

C'était enfin son tour de chanter. Il pourrait montrer aux gens son talent caché depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne. Ses chansons étaient toutes avec lui comme d'habitude. Il ne quittait jamais son cahier et ses partitions qu'il gardait dans une poche secrète de son uniforme. Il se rendit d'un pas sûr vers l'arrière de la scène où il sortit la chanson qu'il désirait chanter ce soir-là et il se changea. Portant dorénavant un pantalon de cuir ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc moulant sa fine musculature, il retourna sur la scène et pris à part les musiciens pour leurs donner les partitions de la musique. Surpris, ces derniers croyaient qu'ils feraient quelque chose de populaire du moment. Puis, haussant des épaules, ils acceptèrent le nouveau défi qui se présentait à eux. Ça faisait des semaines qu'ils n'interprétaient rien sortant de l'ordinaire. Le changement était bienvenu.

Hadrien prit l'une des guitares électriques et sourit en voyant l'air encore plus surpris des autres gars, mais il ne fit qu'hausser des épaules. Les notes commencèrent à retentirent progressivement des guitares pendant que la batterie fit de même alors que le jeune homme s'approchait du micro pour commencer à chanter tout en arrêtant de jouer de la guitare en même temps, recommençant à faire quelques notes durant la chanson à quelques reprises.

**I don't know who to trust, no surprise  
>Everyone feels so far away from me<br>Heavy thoughts sift through dust, and the lies**

**Trying not to break, but I'm so tired of this deceit**  
><strong>Every time I try to make myself, get back up on my feet<strong>  
><strong>All I ever think about is this, all the tiring time between<strong>  
><strong>And how, trying to put my trust in you, just takes so much out of me<strong>

**Take everything from the inside**  
><strong>And throw it all away<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I swearfor the last time**  
><strong>I won't trust myself with you<strong>

**Tension is building inside, steadily**  
><strong>everyone feels so far away from me<strong>  
><strong>Heavy thoughts forcing their way, out of me<strong>

**Trying not to break, but I'm so tired of this deceit**  
><strong>Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet<strong>  
><strong>All I ever think about is this, all the time and time between<strong>  
><strong>And how, trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me<strong>

**Take everything from the inside**  
><strong>And throw it all away<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I swearfor the last time**  
><strong>I won't trust myself with you<strong>  
><strong>I won't waste myself on you!<strong>  
><strong>You!<strong>  
><strong>You!<strong>  
><strong>Waste myself on you!<strong>  
><strong>You!<strong>  
><strong>You!<strong>

**I take everything from the inside**  
><strong>And throw it all away<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I swearfor the last time**  
><strong>I won't trust myself with you<strong>  
><strong>Everything from the inside<strong>  
><strong>And just throw it all away<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I swearfor the last time**  
><strong>I won't trust myself with you<strong>  
><strong>You!<strong>

**You!  
>You!<strong>

Au début, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui apprécièrent la musique limite scream à certains moments et un peu trop «metalleuse», – bien que selon les normes de la musique metalleuse cette chanson était quand même slow – mais par la suite plus de la moitié de la clientèle entra dans le rythme et il y eut même plusieurs à venir danser sur la piste de danse. La profondeur dans la voix ainsi que dans les paroles de la chanson prouvaient que tout venait du cœur du jeune homme. En transe, Hadrien ne vit rien de tout cela. Il ne faisait que ressentir la musique et la vivre. Il ne vit aucunement l'air émerveillé d'un recruteur fixer sur lui. Il remarqua encore moins l'air fier de son patron qui connaissait la passion de son employé pour la musique et qui avait organisé la venue incognito de ce recruteur en particulier.

**-[…]-**

Au début de cette même journée, William Tate était à son bureau en train de remplir des documents urgents pour le label de musique où il travaillait. C'était son meilleur ami Tyler Daniels et lui qui avaient montés cette affaire et ils étaient fiers de leur accomplissement. Leur label se prénommait _Dreaming Company _et avait fait émerger un bon nombre de groupe aujourd'hui connu à travers le monde. C'était un nom original et un peu plus réaliste. C'était vrai ! Il donnait du rêve à ces jeunes souhaitant devenir célèbres et du rêve à tous ceux qui écoutaient leurs musiques !

William mesurait un mètre quatre-vingts. Il possédait une chevelure brune mi- longue qui lui arrêtait au milieu du dos et qui, la plupart du temps, était attaché en catogan. Son regard bleu foncé en faisait soupirer plus d'une, mais malheureusement pour ces dames le Co-Directeur du Label n'était intéressé que par les hommes. S'entraînant au moins une fois par jour en revenant du boulot lorsqu'il avait le temps ou en début de journée, l'homme n'avait pas un gramme de graisse.

Il venait à peine de terminé l'énorme pile lorsque l'heure du midi avait sonnée. Étonné, il fixa un bon moment l'horloge qui annonçait l'heure du repas. Il n'avait même pas vu passer le temps tellement il était accaparé par ses documents ! Il avait décrété que son travail accompli, il avait le droit à une petite pause. Il la méritait amplement même !

Durant le chemin qu'il fit pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, il jeta un coup d'œil à tous les locaux pour voir comment ses employés allaient et s'ils avaient besoin d'aide ou une question à poser. Aucun n'avait rien à redire à leur travail. Satisfait, il réussit à descendant tout l'immeuble sans qu'on ne le demande nulle part pour des arrangements de musique quelconque… enfin, jusqu'à ce que sa secrétaire ne l'intercepte pour lui dire que Tyler voulait lui parler dans son bureau.

Ronchonnant, William demanda tout de même poliment à la jeune femme du doux nom de Sarah d'aller lui commander son diner dans ce cas parce qu'il suspectait son associé d'être revenu au bureau seulement pour lui parler travail et non pour s'amuser. Donc… tout cela signifiait qu'ils auraient une longue réunion. Soupirant, l'homme de trente-neuf ans prit l'ascenseur au lieu des escaliers comme plus tôt.

Tyler, après l'établissement de la renommée de leur Label, avait décidé d'ouvrir un restaurant servant aussi de bar et de scène où pourrait se produire leurs groupes. Comme il adorait produire différents cocktails et cuisiner, il avait été assez convainquant afin de recruter des employés… en Angleterre au lieu d'ici aux États-Unis. Pourquoi donc son stupide associé et meilleur ami avait voulu s'isolé dans cette arrogante contrée remplie de péteux plus haut que leurs culs lui était complètement incompréhensible, mais bon… ce n'était que des préjugés qu'il avait contre ceux qui l'avait détruit après tout.

Il se souvenait très bien de la perle d'or qu'il avait trouvé il y avait tout juste huit ans, maintenant. Dans le temps, William travaillait comme professeur de chant pour financer leur projet avec Tyler qui faisait moitié-moitié. Ils avaient tout le matériel pour produire et quelques groupes avaient déjà passés par eux afin de percer dans la musique. Leur réputation ne faisait qu'augmenter de jour en jour quand il avait été rencontré cette abominable famille qui avait osé le mettre plus bas que terre.

L'homme ne savait pas encore comment ils avaient fait pour entraîner tout le petit village de Privet Drive avec eux dans cette mascarade, mais une chose était sûre et c'était qu'il regretterait à jamais d'être partit sans avoir emmené l'enfant avec lui. Le regard blasé et ayant perdu l'étincelle qu'il y avait vu s'épanouir au courant de leurs rencontres lui avait fendu le cœur au plus haut cœur. Jamais il n'avait pu consciemment ou inconsciemment haïr ce petit bonhomme plein de passion et de retenu en même temps. Une personnalité tellement complexe et simple à la fois.

C'est plongé dans ses pensées qu'il arriva dans son bureau où il retrouva Tyler en train de contempler la ville par sa baie vitrée à la droite de son bureau.

«Je l'ai retrouvé Will» furent les premières paroles qu'émis Tyler alors qu'il s'approchait de lui pour se positionner à ses côtés.

«Qui, Ty ? Qui as-tu retrouvé ?» fronça-t-il des sourcils en réponse.

«Ne te fait pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es… Tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle espèce d'idiot !» gronda l'autre homme.

«Dis-moi qui…» souffla William d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, mais qu'il savait être en train de trembler face à la réalisation qui venait de le frapper en même temps que les paroles que son frère de cœur.

«Hadrien... Will, j'ai retrouvé notre génie de la musique…. Notre émeraude est revenue sous notre protection…» confirma-t-il doucement avec un sourire rêveur. «Même s'il ne m'a pas encore reconnu… dès qu'il te verra, il saura. Après tout… c'était toi qui le suivait, non ?»

**-[…]-**

C'était de cette manière que William Tate était arrivée à l'instant même où la musique de son ancien petit génie de la musique retentissait sur la scène du resto-bar de son associé. Tout de suite, il avait reconnu cette voix et ces expressions faciales lorsqu'il chantait. Ces yeux fermés qui d'un coup s'ouvraient pour confronter son publique qui l'applaudit dans un triomphe de joie pure et d'enchantement…

**-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-**

**Amis du jour : Bonjour ! **

**Et Amis du soir : Bonsoir !**

**Bon… ce chapitre contient beaucoup d'explications et peu d'action, je l'avoue. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous aura plus. Tout ce que j'ai écrit dans ce chapitre a une raison d'être pour la suite des évènements. On voit beaucoup les épreuves qu'il a subit et la manière dont tout a été perçut par sa personne. Vous remarquerez que j'adore me fondre dans mes personnages, mais jusqu'à un certain degré afin de ne pas me prendre personnellement pour une héroïne de roman. Haha =p **

**Une lumière se pointe au bout du tunnel pour Hadrien à la fin. Je peux déjà lui promettre une fin heureuse non sans de nombreuses embuches qu'il devra dépasser pour arriver au bonheur final. **

**Entre-temps, je me suis beaucoup amusée en rajoutant la musique. J'ai plusieurs musiques que j'ai trouvé fort ressemblant avec la situation d'Hadrien et je trouvais dommage qu'elles ne soient pas utilisées dans mes fics précédentes donc je les insère ici ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : À VOS CLAVIERS !**

**Bis**

**XXX**

**Alecto.**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**RARS :**_

_Pour tous les reviwers: Merci d'avoir laissé une marque de votre passage sur ma fic, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'vous aime !_

**Akhen : **Pour l'instant, c'est vrai que l'on ne pourra pas le retrouver chez les sorciers anglais. Cependant, ne t'inquiète pas. Le monde sorcier américain n'est pas le même que celui de l'Angleterre et ils ne le laisseront pas tomber, mais l'être humain a ses défauts et ses travers. N'oublie pas ça parce que cette notion risque d'être assez importante pour la suite de l'histoire.

C'est peut-être une bonne ET une mauvaise chose que William et Tyler l'aient retrouvé. Seul le temps pourra nous dire si c'est plus une bonne ou plus une mauvaise. Chaque être humain a son chemin à faire dans la vie. Certaines choses doivent lui apprendre les valeurs qui prochainement pourraient faire une différence dans sa vie et son cheminement.

Les apparences sont parfois erronées et nous aveugles aisément parce qu'elles nous montrent ce que nous désirons voir plus que tout. Sinon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite en espérant que ça te plaira. =) Merci pour ta review ^^

**Hellkiss : **Effectivement ce sera post Poudlard ^^ et j'adore les Harry musiciens bien qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment beaucoup de fanfictions avec lui comme ça. La musique est un bon exutoire lorsque les choses vont mal. C'est libérateur alors je trouve ça bien pensée. =) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite.

**Lamia'Cha : **Je ne qualifierais pas Harry de manipulateur… enfin pas vraiment mais sombre ça je ne peux pas le ne fait que survivre et peu importe la manière d'y parvenir, même s'il doit pour cela changer d'identité et disparaître monde dans lequel il a enfin pu s'épanouir dans l'ombre. Deux personnalités s'affrontent à l'intérieur de lui.

Il y a celui qui court aveuglément au-devant du danger et l'autre qui réfléchis et se questionne sur tout ce qui l'entoure. Il devine aisément les pensées profondes de ceux qui gravitent autour de lui et c'est terrifiant dans un sens parce que jamais on ne peut avoir une totale confiance en quelqu'un. On finit par ne montrer que ce que désir voir les autres…

Je te laisse sur ces paroles et te remercie pour ta review. Bonne lecture pour la suite ! ^^

**Merci aux autres reviewers pour leurs encouragements : Emilie, Alycia Panther, maya31, aurelei et Smoukii… Ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que ma fiction est apprécier. **

**FIN DES RARS**

**Sur ce … BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

3. _Get Out Alive (Three Days Grace)_

Alors qu'Hadrien scrutait les différents visages heureux des clients, son regard croisa celui de William. Son ancien professeur de chant. Pendant un instant seulement, le jeune homme fut surpris et ouvrit de grands yeux avant de hocher joyeusement de la tête dans sa direction. Discrètement, il fit apparaître une nouvelle chanson sur son lutrin et, tandis que le publique demandait une autre chanson, il donna l'accompagnement aux musiciens. Cette occasion était trop bonne. Il avait écrit cette chanson pour Celui qui l'avait soutenu et qui était sur le point de réaliser son rêve avant de se faire jeter comme un malpropre par ses foutus moldus. En même temps, il reprit les autres feuilles qu'il leur avait passées afin que personne ne mette jamais la main sur ses chansons et se les appropries.

Les premiers accords de guitares s'en allèrent progressivement ensorceler les gens du publique. Puis… Il se mit à chanter Leur chanson… :

**No time for goodbye he said  
>As he faded away<br>Don't put your life in someone's hands  
>Their bound to steal it away<br>Don't hide your mistakes  
>'Cause they'll find you, burn you<br>Then he said**

**If you want to get out alive**  
><strong>Run for your life<strong>  
><strong>If you want to get out alive<strong>  
><strong>Run for your life<strong>

**This is my last time she said**  
><strong>As she faded away<strong>  
><strong>It's hard to imagine<strong>  
><strong>But one day you'll end up like me<strong>  
><strong>Then she said<strong>

**If you want to get out alive**  
><strong>Run for your life<strong>  
><strong>If you want to get out alive<strong>  
><strong>Run for your life<strong>  
><strong>If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)<strong>  
><strong>Run for your life (Life)<strong>  
><strong>If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)<strong>  
><strong>Run for your life<strong>

**If I stay it won't be long**  
><strong>Till I'm burning on the inside<strong>  
><strong>If I go I can only hope<strong>  
><strong>That I make it to the other side<strong>

**If you want to get out alive**  
><strong>Run for your life<strong>  
><strong>If you want to get out alive<strong>  
><strong>Hold on for<strong>

**If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)**  
><strong>Run for your life<strong>  
><strong>If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)<strong>  
><strong>Hold on for...<strong>

**If I stay, it won't be long**  
><strong>Till I'm burning on the inside<strong>  
><strong>If I go I can only hope<strong>  
><strong>That I make it to the other side<strong>  
><strong>If I stay, it won't be long<strong>  
><strong>Till I'm burning on the inside<strong>  
><strong>If I go, if I go<strong>

**Burning on the inside**  
><strong>Burning on the inside<strong>  
><strong>Burning on the inside<strong>

Tout au long de la chanson, Hadrien regarda fixement son ancien professeur afin qu'il comprenne que cette chanson était pour lui. Ce que, manifestement, William comprit aisément lorsqu'il vit une lueur émue passer dans ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Tyler vint s'installer auprès de son meilleur ami et croisa les bras tout en regardant lui aussi son employé.

«Je t'avais dit que je l'avais retrouvé…» sourit-il en frappant du pied au rythme de la musique.

«Il… Il est encore meilleur aujourd'hui qu'il y a huit ans. Un tel potentiel qu'il n'avait jamais pu exploiter en prenant des cours…» souffla William.

«Regarde-le bien, Will… Regarde-le ! Lorsque je l'ai employé au Bar, il n'était que l'ombre de celui que nous avons connu. Et c'était i peine une semaine. Tu te rends compte ? Il était sarcastique et amer… Ce que je peux comprendre étant donné que sa famille l'a empêché de réaliser son rêve, mais maintenant, on peut aisément reconnaître son regard illuminé d'innocence comme jadis. Il est heureux sur scène… et puis… il n'est pas trop tard pour en faire une véritable vedette qui fera craquer et soupirer plus d'un cœur… Ça tu peux me croire !» rigola Tyler.

«C'est la chanson qu'il a écrit sur les dernières paroles que je lui ai dites juste avant ce semblant de procès auquel j'ai eu le droit, Ty'…» fit l'autre homme d'une voix rauque de nostalgie tout en prêtant une oreille distraite aux paroles de son ami. «Il me dit en chanson qu'il ne m'a pas oublié… »

Tyler resta muet pendant un instant alors qu'il observait attentivement son ami. Celui-ci semblait véritablement ébranlé par le fait que le gamin l'avait reconnu et qu'il se souvenait de lui et des dernières paroles qu'ils s'étaient dit. La seule chose que l'homme chauve pouvait faire à cet instant était de lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Alors, il lui serra l'épaule dans un signe de réconfort.

Lorsque la musique fut terminée, un autre monta sur scène et Hadrien vint dans leur direction, après avoir récupérer ses partitions bien entendu. Il avait le regard fixé sur son ancien professeur. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Il était là. Le deuxième adulte à qui il avait pu faire totalement confiance lorsqu'il était jeune. Il semblait être en train de parler avec son patron. Puis, il s'arrêta devant les deux hommes. Un instant plus tard, William s'était relevé et, brusquement, l'avait pris dans ses bras. L'étreinte avait beau être forte, elle ne l'empêchait nullement de respirer. Au contraire de son habitude qui était de fuir n'importe quel contact humain de la sorte, le jeune homme posa tranquillement sa tête sur le torse de son ami. Une larme coula de ses yeux alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour profiter de celui qui lui avait manqué le plus depuis qu'il était partit en Amérique d'après ce qu'il savait.

«Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, 'Liam …» souffla le plus jeune.

«C'est réciproque gamin…. C'est réciproque…» répondit l'homme en passant une main dans les cheveux de son ancien protégé et déposant un baiser sur le front d'Hadrien.

Une fois séparés, le jeune homme essuya la larme qui avait coulée rapidement même s'il savait que les deux avaient remarqués son émotion passagère. Intérieurement, il les remercia de ne pas en parler à voix haute.

«Vous vous connaissez d'où tous les deux ?» demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Il savait que ce n'était peut-être pas de ses affaires, mais il avait envie de savoir. Vraiment. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent brièvement de rire avant de se mettre bras dessus, bras dessous en souriant largement.

«On était camarade depuis le jardin d'enfance… On peut dire qu'on a pratiquement tout vécu ensemble… Je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes vraiment, mais j'étais parfois présent lorsqu'il te faisait répéter et t'apprenais les bases du chant. Comme je ne voulais pas réellement vous déranger, je ne faisais qu'écouter depuis la cuisine lorsque tu venais à la maison…» fit Tyler.

Hadrien fronça des sourcils et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure de contrariété en n'arrivant pas à se rappeler de lui.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. C'est normal que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi…» dit l'homme chauve en voyant la réaction du plus jeune. «En fait, tu n'as pu me voir qu'une seule fois… et c'était au simulacre de procès qu'il a eu…»

Avant qu'il n'en dise plus, il reçut un violent coup de coude de la part de son ami qui lui indiqua la mine assombris et triste du jeune homme. Pour lui enlever cet air, Tyler le prit dans une brusque étreinte.

«Hey, gamin… je ne disais pas ça pour que tu te sentes mal… C'était juste pour que tu te fasses une idée du pourquoi tu ne te rappelais pas de moi…» fit doucement l'homme.

Hadrien fut légèrement surpris que son patron le prenne dans ses bras avant d'accepter le réconfort qu'il lui donnait. Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de l'homme en essayant de se ressaisir. Doucement, mais surement, il redevint joyeux d'avoir retrouvé Will.

«Sinon, pourquoi es-tu ici Will ?» Questionna le plus jeune.

Respectant son désir de changer de sujet, les deux plus vieux se lancèrent un regard de connivence.

«Je suis ici à la demande de Ty, et je voulais te proposer une nouvelle fois de faire de toi une star montante de la musique…. Si tu le veux toujours, étant donné que tu es désormais majeur en Angleterre d'après mes souvenirs.»

Brusquement, les deux amis furent presque aveuglés par l'éclat que prirent les deux émeraudes de leur petit protégé récemment retrouvé. La réponse était toute exprimer quand Hadrien sauta dans les bras de son ancien mentor.

**-[…]-**

_C'est véritablement un rêve qui se réalise, _songea le jeune homme. _Voilà pourquoi mon instinct me disait de revenir dans le coin… _Une chance pour lui, Hadrien avait tout transféré son argent dans un nouveau compte dans le côté sorcier de Salem dans le Massachusetts. Comme il l'avait découvert, c'était proche de Boston où William et Tyler avaient établis leur Label. Hadrien leur avait ensuite avoué qu'il y avait une maison hérité de ses parents, qui étaient riches avant de décédés, dans le coin. Son père venant d'une longue lignée d'aristocrates nobles qui étaient même connues dans le monde moldu, s'ils faisaient des recherches ils trouveraient que la famille Potter remontait à des temps immémoriaux et qu'un jour, ils avaient portés un autre nom qu'Hadrien portait aujourd'hui pour se protéger contre ses anciennes fréquentations.

L'histoire tenait la route. Et rien ne pourrait faire en sorte de la démentir. Et puis, il ne mentait pas. Maintenant qu'il avait la nationalité Américaine moldue et sorcière ainsi que l'asile politique au cas où ils découvraient qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort, il pouvait aisément échapper au Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Ronald et Hermione l'avait sans aucun doute oubliés et vivaient heureux entourés de la famille Weasley. Le seul bémol à leur bonheur était certainement qu'ils n'avaient hérités de rien du tout de son coffre-fort… Et comme le Coffre de Black était maintenant affilié à celui des Potter devenu Peverell, ils n'avaient rien de ce côté-là non plus.

C'était surement le Karma qui venait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce… Tout comme Albus qui n'avait en aucun cas prévu qu'il meurt tout de suite après avoir vaincu le Lord Noir. Il se souvenait très bien avoir laissé un golem avec son emprunte magique ainsi que son ADN le corps carbonisé par un _feudeymon_ qu'aurait pu lancer Voldemort avant de mourir lui-même de la même manière. Comme ça, la population magique de Grande-Bretagne le prendre pour un héros de guerre mort au combat et le laisserait tranquillement mener une existence normale aux États-Unis.

_**Flash**_

_Je venais de me lancer toute une panoplie de sort de discrétion, d'invisibilité, de silence, d'anti-odeur corporel et etc. lorsque l'on retrouva le golem que l'on prit naturellement pour moi. Je me sentais mitigé quant à ce que je devais penser du tableau qui se présenta devant moi en la présence de Dumbledore que j'avais cru mort et qui m'avait honteusement manipuler pour que je revienne dans le monde des vivants, me disant que pour lui la mort n'était qu'une étape de plus alors que j'avais toute la vie devant moi ainsi que mon rêve de pouvoir fonder une famille… En fait, il n'était pas du tout mort, mais avait plutôt utilisé la legilimancie sur moi pour que je continus de me battre. _

_Il semblait accabler de voir mon cadavre mais…_

_«Comment ça se fait-il qu'il s'est fait tuer? Tout était prévu pour qu'il vive encore un peu… le temps de marier Miss Weasley et de lui donner des enfants. La lignée Potter ne devait pas se terminée avec cet idiot!» s'exclamait le «vénérable» sorcier entouré de Molly, Ron et Hermione ainsi que de Ginny. «Il devait ensuite être considérer comme un futur mage noir et croupir à Azkaban pour y mourir… j'aurais ensuite été considéré à nouveau comme un héros… C'était pour le plus grand bien!»_

_La douche froide que ces révélations me donnèrent fut énorme. La désillusion fut encore plus grande cependant par la suite lorsque je vis du mépris ainsi que de la pitié dans les yeux de mes anciens amis et du dégoût dans celui de celle que j'avais longtemps considéré comme une mère de substitution. Il fallait croire que tout cela avait été seulement à sens unique comme sentiment. Puis, il me revint en mémoire les regards jaloux de Ron, le mépris qu'avait exprimé Hermione devant mon obstination à ne pas étudier plus… Les faux regards langoureux de Ginny me revinrent également. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas du tout amoureuse de moi. Elle ne faisait que voir ce qu'elle désirait voir… Nuance! Elle ne voyait que son chevalier en armure blanche. Quelle ironie! S'ils savaient que j'avais simulé ma propre mort et que je cachais mon véritable potentiel magique ainsi que mon intelligence… Je me demande comment ils réagiraient. _

_Un rictus amer se peignit sur mes lèvres._

_«Je suis sûre qu'il a au moins fait un testament… Il avait prévu de mourir dans cette bataille d'après ce que je me souviens.» déclara calmement Hermione comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. _

_Résigné, je fermai les yeux et arrêtai de les écouter. J'attendrai qu'ils partent vers le château avec le golem avant de transplaner vers Gringotts pour arranger les choses avec les gobelins… C'était ma dernière chance d'échapper à tout cela…_

_**Flash-Back**_

**-[…]-**

On était maintenant le 20 août lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore, tranquillement assis dans son bureau à Poudlard en train de suçoter un bonbon au citron, reçu une lettre portant le sceau de Gringotts accrochée portée à la patte d'un hibou Grand-Duc qui arriva par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Souriant, il découvrit une invitation à lire le testament de Lord Potter… Minute! Lord? Alors, le jeune Potter avait finalement découvert son héritage, mais probablement trop tard, sourit intérieurement le Directeur. En extérieur, il afficha une mine sombre et triste alors que Minerva était avec lui.

«Pourriez-vous allez chercher Ronald, Hermione et Ginny chez les Weasley, s'il vous plaît Minerva? Il est temps d'aller écouter les dernières volontés que le jeune Potter a laissé….» soupira-t-il.

La vieille femme porta la main à sa bouche en pleurant. Si Harry avait fait un testament, cela voulait dire qu'il avait prévu sa propre mort et qu'il était quand même aller se battre… Hocha sèchement de la tête, elle n'eut aucune honte à laisser couler ses larmes de deuil en traversant le château pour rejoindre la maison des Weasley.

**-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-**

**Amis du jour : Bonjour ! **

**Et Amis du soir : Bonsoir !**

**Bon… Alors, il y a encore peu d'avancement dans les évènements, mais c'est véritablement nécessaire. Dans le prochain chapitre, on va voir ce qu'Hadrien a prévu pour ceux qui tenaient à sa personne ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'avaient trahi dans le passé et qui le trahissaient peut-être encore. Ce sera mémorable, ça, je peux vous le garantir. Dumbledore ne l'aura jamais vu venir et… le reste ce sera à vous de le découvrir. **

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, Minerva n'est pas de ceux qui lui avaient voulu du mal. Elle l'aimait vraiment du fond du cœur comme un petit fils et elle l'aimera sans aucun doute jusqu'à sa mort. Elle sera peut-être dans les personnages principaux dans quelques chapitres, mais je n'en dis pas plus…**

**Sinon, à part de cela, j'espère qu'il vous aura autant plus que les deux autres chapitres que j'ai postés avant celui-là. **

**Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite des évènements... n'ayez pas peur de m'en aviser et de me les envoyer par MP ou en Review ! Je fais peut-être cette histoire avant tout pour moi-même, mais quelques fois, l'angoisse de la page blanche pourrait me submerger et vos idées seront bienvenues !**

**Bis**

**Alecto**

**XXX**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**RAR's:**_

**Aurelei, SarahFanaFanta : **Merci à toutes les deux pour vos encouragements =) C'est très apprécié**.**

**Alycia Panther : **Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts, mais j'ai expliqué mes raisons au tout début de la fiction à ce sujet… merci pour le compliment. Je m'essaie à ce que tous les éléments soient cohérents. Surtout me le dire si quelqu'un trouve une incohérence hein ! =)

**Julie : **Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'horreur de la page blanche donc ça va ^^ Sinon, pour le reste tu vas voir dans ce chapitre la première vague des représailles. =P

_**FIN DES RAR'S**_

_**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**_

_4. Are you Ready? (Three Days Grace)_

L'après-midi même étaient réunis dans la salle qu'avaient préparée les gobelins pour la lecture du testament d'Harry James Potter : Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger (futur Madame Weasley), Ginerva Weasley, Molly Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, Draco Malfoy, Androméda Tonks née Black ainsi que Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks ainsi que leur bébé qui venait tout juste de naître.

«Bon! Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, la raison de votre présence en ces lieux est parce que vous avez tous été nommé dans le testament de Lord Harry James Potter-Black.» commença le gobelin avant d'être interrompu par les exclamations de surprises émis par tout le monde.

Narcissa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, seule mouvement où l'on put remarquer de l'incrédulité de la part de la sorcière. Son fils, lui, n'était pas surpris. Après tout, le parrain de Potter n'était autre que le Lord légitime de la branche principal des Blacks et lui-même possédait du sang Black de par sa grand-mère de ce qu'il avait remarqué sur l'arbre généalogique des Black. Dumbledore se retint de s'exclamer en cœur avec ses complices et ne fit que soupirer de «tristesse». Androméda porta sa main à sa bouche alors que les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La famille Lupin était dans le même état.

«Je, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, jure être saint d'esprit en écrivant ce testament.

Premièrement, je suis désolé si je suis mort avant d'avoir pu connaître mon filleule comme il se doit, Remus, Tonks. Je suis sûr que vous l'élèverai comme il se doit et que vous ferez d'excellents parents. Ah ! Et Moony… j'ai trouvé un sortilège qui pourra te rassurer sur l'avenir du petit Teddy (je vous ai entendu parler des prénoms que vous choisiriez pour l'enfant s'il était un garçon). Sans que vous ne le sachiez j'ai su avant vous que vous auriez un petit bonhomme qui n'aura pas ton petit problème de fourrure, mais bien les gênes de métamorphomage de sa passionnée de maman.

En tant que Lord Black, afin de réconcilier toute la famille parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus important au monde, je réintègre la famille Tonks dans la famille Black ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy et Draco Malfoy. Si l'un d'entre vous a un problème dans l'avenir, il y aura toujours un Black qui pourra vous aider et vous protéger… Pour la famille Lupin, il y a un Coffre remplie de galions ainsi qu'une maison qui n'attendent que vous. Demandez les informations nécessaires au gobelin après avoir écouté ce qu'il reste de mes dernières volontés. Votre avenir est assuré maintenant.

Pour les Malfoy, excluant Lucius évidemment, un Coffre vous attend aussi avec tout ce qu'il vous faut pour échapper à ce qu'il reste des collègues de Lord Malfoy…»

Les Malfoy ouvrirent de grands yeux incrédules avant de soupirer de soulagement devant la porte de sortie que leur offrait à titre posthume Potter. Lucius était peut-être dans les cachots du Ministère, mais il trouvera surement un moyen de s'évader à l'aide quelques pots-de-vin afin de revenir les régenter au Manoir. Quant à Androméda Tonks ainsi qu'à la famille Lupin, un sentiment d'allégresse les remplit en sachant qu'ils n'auraient aucuns problèmes à l'avenir.

«…Quant à Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald (le dit Ronald grimaça à l'entente de son prénom en entier), Hermione et Ginerva… Vous n'aurez rien de moi. Pas une seule mornille de mon compte en banque n'ira dans vos poches. J'ai retrouvé la trace d'un cousin éloignée qui héritera de mes titres ainsi que de mes autres propriétés et comptes en banques… Vous avez toujours crus que je n'étais qu'un toutou prêt à suivre aveuglément vos «suggestions» et «conseils», mais je n'ai jamais été aveugle. Entre vos mains, je n'étais qu'une arme.

Tout ce que vous vouliez c'était que je vous couche sur mon testament après avoir épousé Ginny et lui avoir donné des enfants qui auraient hérités de tous les comptes Potter afin de pouvoir vous servir de leur héritage pour vivre une vie de riche. C'est dégoûtant même de votre part. Désolé de briser votre si beau rêve, mais de toute manière, tant que les enfants auraient été mineurs, selon les normes d'éducation des Potter, seule celui portant le titre de Lord aurait pu sortir de l'argent des coffres. Je sais pertinemment que vous avez essayé de me voler Dumbledore. Ne le niez pas. J'espionnais régulièrement vos réunions à ceux que vous payez pour être mes amis. Une chance que cet argent ne venait pas de mes comptes, mais bien des vôtres…

Je ne dirai pas le nom de mon cousin dans ce testament de peur que vous partiez à sa recherche pour le déclarer inapte à recevoir mon héritage. De toute manière, il est déjà au courant et a déjà reçu tout ce que j'avais à lui donner. Jamais vous ne mettrai la main sur sa personne. Jamais.

Je vous souhaite tous de vivre vieux et bien, mes véritables amis et familles. Peut-être que nous n'avons eu de cesse de nous battre Malfoy, mais je t'estimais et te respectais beaucoup plus que tu ne peux même l'imaginer. Tu as une mère formidable qui ferait tout pour te protéger et qui t'aime de tout son cœur. Profites-en et prend bien soin d'elle.

Moony… Tu es le dernier représentant des Maraudeurs dorénavant avec ton petit Teddy… fait-nous honneur je t'en prie… Je vous aime tous (à part Dumby, Ronny, Herminy, Molly et Ginny bien entendu !).

Par Magie Magistra, je scelle ce testament qui prend effet immédiatement. Aucune modification ne pourra être fait à ce testament sans être vider de toute magie et de toute vie.»

Pour la première fois de sa vie, en publique s'entend, Draco pleura son meilleur ennemi. Il regretta de ne pas avoir fait assez d'efforts pour le sortir des griffes des Weasley et de la sang-de-bourbe. Il regretta de s'être acharné sur lui alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Puis, il serra sa mère dans ses bras en lui murmurant pour que personne ne l'entende à quel point il l'aimait. Narcissa quant à elle, pleura pour ce jeune homme qu'elle avait manifestement mal jugé.

Du côté de la famille Lupin et Tonks, ils vinrent dans la direction des deux Malfoy afin de discuter avec eux d'une possible cohabitation dans la «maison» ou plutôt Manoir qu'Harry leur avait léguée afin qu'ils puissent disparaître rapidement de la maisonnée de Lucius Malfoy. La discussion se fit tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore et les Weasley se réveillent et ne hurlent au scandale. Rapidement toutefois, ils furent maîtrisés et renvoyés de la banque avec un coup de pied au cul de la part des gobelins qui allèrent informer le reste des gens présents à propos de leur héritage.

**-[…]-**

**You'd said we'd never get this far  
>You said your words, we've played our parts<br>Said your two cents now  
>It's my turn<br>So, sit down, shut up  
>Are you ready?<br>**

C'était un mois après avoir réaménager sa maison à Salem. Le mois de septembre était bien avancé maintenant. Hadrien était en train d'enregistrer son premier album sous le nom de groupe _Moonlight. _De cette manière, si son oncle de cœur décidait de faire des recherches, il saurait. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement qu'il décoderait rapidement le message laissé dans son testament en parlant des maraudeurs.

**So, you think you know how this story goes  
>Are you ready for this?<strong>

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
>Shut up, are you ready for this?<br>Stand up, are you ready for this?  
>This game<br>Are you ready?

Jusqu'à date, il avait plus ou moins onze chansons pour l'album. William les avait toutes approuvées bien qu'il les trouve un peu sombre. En définitive, il avait finalement trouvé cela normal pour un jeune adulte qui avait tant vécu (il ne savait pas encore à propre de la magie et tout, mais Hadrien travaillait au corps la Première Ministre de la Magie Américain afin qu'il puisse avoir une autorisation pour lui et Tyler). Il avait eu un avant-goût de comment étaient les Dursley après tout et il en avait entendu parler par le plus jeune alors qu'il lui enseignait le chant.

**I thought you'd never come this far  
>I thought your words meant something more<br>Said my two cents now  
>It's your turn<br>So stand up and scream  
>Are you ready?<strong>

Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que de savoir si il aurait du succès parmi le publique à propos de sa musique. Discrètement, il mettait un peu de sa magie lorsqu'il chantait. Ce qui mettait tous ses sentiments dans les paroles et faisait ressentir comment avait été sa vie. Tant pis si cela ne convenait pas, mais au moins, c'était courant chez les sorciers qui faisaient de la musique d'agir ainsi sur sa musique.

**So you think you know how this story goes**  
><strong>Are you ready for this?<strong>

**Sit down, are you ready for this?**  
><strong>Shut up, are you ready for this?<strong>  
><strong>Stand up, are you ready for this?<strong>  
><strong>This game<strong>  
><strong>Are you ready?<strong>

**Are you ready?**  
><strong>Are you ready for this?<strong>

**Sit down, are you ready for this?**  
><strong>Shut up, are you ready for this?<strong>  
><strong>Stand up, are you ready for this?<strong>

**This game  
>Are you ready for this?<strong>

«Tu as été merveilleux, Hadrien !» fit la voix de William à travers les haut-parleurs alors que la musique prenait fin dans la salle d'enregistrement. «Que dirais-tu de relaxer pendant quelques temps alors que je travaille sur la pochette de ton CD. Ensuite, tu me diras si tu aimes et on le mettra sur le marché rapidement.»

Le jeune homme montra son pouce en signe d'acquiescement et enleva le casque d'écouteurs pour ensuite sortir de la salle. Ils avaient fait l'enregistrement des chansons à l'envers. Alors, ça voulait dire que cette chanson-là serait la première à être entendu par le publique. Un fin sourire naquit sur le beau visage d'Hadrien alors que son ami venait lui donner une accolade virile suivit d'une tape sur son épaule. Il voyait la fierté sur son visage et c'était absolument tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Un peu plus tard, il était chez lui. La petite maison qu'il s'était acheté en banlieue de Salem avait deux étages plus un sous-sol et un grenier. Le sous-sol contenait quelques meubles dont il ne savait que faire et qui était déjà dans la maison lorsqu'il avait emménagé. Ils les avaient tous mis en bas alors qu'il installait les meubles ayant survécu à la destruction du Manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow. Au premier étage qui se trouvait être le rez-de-chaussée, il y avait l'entrée avec un banc dans lequel mettre les accessoires utiles en hiver ainsi qu'une armoire où mettre les manteaux ou vestes un salon avec un divan en forme de «L» ainsi qu'une table basse et une télévision plus un tapis véritablement doux au touché une cuisine avec tout le support moderne de l'époque et une grande table à quatre places pour finir, il y avait un bureau dans lequel il mettait tous les dossiers regroupant la gérance qu'il devait faire de par son titre de Lord.

Au deuxième étage, il y avait une salle d'enregistrement avec tous les instruments de musique qu'il maîtrisait le plus avec un micro pour chanter, une immense salle de bain avec une porte donnant sur sa chambre et une autre donnant sur la chambre d'amis. Il y avait aussi un deuxième salon tout aussi charmant que celui du premier étage et un autre bureau pour lorsqu'il veut être tranquille afin d'écrire de nouvelles chansons.

Au grenier, qui n'était pas vraiment fameux lorsqu'il avait emménagé, il a dû le nettoyé de fond en comble. Ensuite, il l'avait magiquement agrandit pour en faire sa bibliothèque personnelle. Bien entendu tous les livres présents n'étaient que des copies des manuscrits qu'il avait dans son coffre à la banque filière de Gringotts sur l'allée sorcière et seul un sorcier pourrait y entrer ou une créature magique. Il y avait veillé en jetant un sortilège anti-moldu sur tout le grenier.

À l'aide de sorts d'anti-espions et de discrétions, on ne saurait jamais concrètement qui habitait cette maison et chaque fois que la curiosité emmènerait quelqu'un vers elle, ils se rappelleraient qu'ils avaient quelque chose de plus important à faire ailleurs. Bien entendu, Hadrien avait aussi pensée à la technologie et aucune caméra ne pourrait le surprendre à faire quelque chose d'anormal comme de la magie parce qu'il y avait une illusion très persuasive qui faisait croire qu'il n'y avait qu'un jeune adulte venant d'acheter sa première maison qui y habitait.

Un sourire rempli de fierté se peignit sur le visage du jeune Peverell. C'était lui qui avait tout fait dans sa maison alors même qu'il étudiait en même temps pour les examens des ASPIC's. La maison était vraiment ouverte avec quand même toute la devanture vitrée. Tout le monde ne verrait que des vitres teintées, mais lui ce serait comme des fenêtres normales à l'intérieure de la maison. D'immense fenêtres du sol au plafond faisant en sorte qu'il ne se sente jamais emprisonné dans sa propre demeure…

**-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-**

**Allo Allo !**

**Alors, J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus parce que ce n'est probablement qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'il va se passer dans le monde magique ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus en espérant susciter votre curiosité pour la suite! **

**À part de cela, désolée si je ne poste pas dans mes autres histoires en ce moment parce que je suis sur mon projet de roman et j'essaie autant qu'il m'est possible de l'avancer tout en travaillant dans deux jobs différentes... Ce qui ne me fait pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture. **

**J'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en tenez pas rigueur…**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne nuit à votre convenance au moment où vous lirez ce chapitre !**

**Bis**

**XXX**

**Alecto**


	5. Chapitre 4

**RAR'S**

**Alycia Panther : **Yup ! T'as tout dans le mile ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres. ^^

**LOSGANN, aurelei, TeZuKa J, Julie, ****JayIshtar****, BakaNekow, Caliste : **Merci pour tous vos encouragements et désolée pour l'attente occasionnée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. =)

**Gwenn-Ael : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit ^^ C'est également pour ces raisons que tout ce que j'écris comme fanfiction aille dans ce sens. Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre =)

**Noooo Aime : **Hadrien va avoir de nouveaux contacts avec les familles Malfoy/Lupin/Black, oui, mais ils ne seront pas tout de suite. Pour ce qui est de l'Univers de Twilight, c'est en préparation. Maximum deux chapitres avant que les personnages de la saga ne fassent leur apparitions. Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre que les autres. =)

**Fin des RAR'S**

_**5. All Your Hate (Black Veil Brides)**_

« […] C'est tout simplement stupéfiant de voir à quelle vitesse ce nouveau groupe a su conquérir les cœurs de tant de gens dans toute l'Amérique ! En deux ans, le voilà promu au rang du groupe ayant vendu le plus d'albums par milliers, surpassant tous les autres ! La fougue, la beauté et la passion du chanteur, Hadrien Peverell charment absolument tous nos auditeurs. On voit dans son regard ainsi que dans sa voix tout ce que racontent ses chansons, surtout qu'il s'agit d'un prodige de la musique qui a écrit tous ses textes ainsi que toutes les partitions de musique de ses musiciens. Ces derniers sont, à ce qu'il paraîtrait, très ravis d'avoir de nouveaux défis à relever avec leurs instruments et ce jeune homme le leur offre sur un plateau d'argent ! Le maestro que cela prend pour mettre en œuvre ces chansons, rend jaloux la plupart des autres groupes.

Hadrien, Gabriel, Fabien et Théodore forment le groupe le plus en vue et le plus adulé de toute l'Amérique, mais ce n'est pas tout !

Des millions, que dis-je !, des milliers d'albums sont vendu à travers tout le continent et ça continu d'augmenter à chaque seconde qui passe… À l'instant, on est en train de m'annoncer qu'on vient de commencer la vente en Europe… Absolument prodigieux ! Bientôt nous aurons affaire à un phénomène mondial ! C'était Hilary Rivers en direct de l'émission_** «Nos Vedettes On Les Aime» **_sur la chaîne d'MTV Awards. Sur cette note, je vous laisse avec le dernier tube du groupe _Moonlight_, All Your Hate ! Merci d'avoir écouté notre émission et à la semaine prochaine pour en savoir plus.»

**Use my breath for every line you'll take, when you are lonely, words are holy  
>A deadly grip on lies, sing to these blood red skies, hail Mary, whisper softly<strong>

**What you became  
>Some things never change and so we<strong>

**We learn from All Your Hate  
>We are lost in your mistakes<br>Play our hymn for the brand new day  
>We burn, we learned<strong>

**Here's to your martyr watch her morals bend, an empty story we grow hungry  
>To reclaim the notes we lend, you cannot win, when saints are glory I'll die slowly<strong>

**What you became  
>Some things never change and so we<strong>

**We learn from All Your Hate  
>We are lost in your mistakes<br>Play our hymn for the brand new day  
>We burn, we learned<strong>

**We learn from All Your Hate  
>We are lost in your mistakes<br>Play our hymn for the brand new day  
>We burn, we learned<strong>

Un cri de victoire résonna dans la maison alors que le basiste – Gabriel Williams – ainsi que le guitariste – Théodore Woods – et le batteur – Fabien Smith – riaient, assis sur le divan du salon au rez-de-chaussée, et qu'Hadrien ne faisait que sourire, mais avec le regard brillant de joie. Il était accoté sur le mur derrière le divan pendant que l'on faisait leur éloge à la télévision. C'était certain que dans la prochaine heure, Will allait lui téléphoner pour le félicité au sujet du succès du groupe.

Gaby mesurait à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt et un corps quand même musclé, mais pas trop, tout en ayant une allure franchement nonchalante. Il avait les cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges bordeaux qu'il faisait teindre chaque fois qu'il avait une repousse et qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Afin que sa chevelure ne le gêne pas, il les attachait en catogan à la base de la nuque. Son visage quant à lui était sans aucun doute masculin malgré la longueur de ses cheveux. Ses traits étaient très marqués. Cependant, le plus beau chez lui était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un gris anthracite qui faisait rêver beaucoup les gens qui le côtoyaient. Il avait sa propre personnalité qui jouait un peu beaucoup sur le sarcasme en publique, mais qui était un joyeux luron entre amis et qui aimait s'exprimer comme un enfant. Adorable était le mot pour le décrire dans ces moments-là… le sarcasme n'étant présent que pour se protéger des quêteurs de frique.

Théo, quant à lui, était un peu plus grand que Gabriel… dans le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq à peu de choses près. Il avait les cheveux en bataille mi-long juste en bas de la nuque de couleur châtain brun foncé et les coiffait toujours en mode «j'ai-eu-la-meilleure-baise-ever» pour plus de style. Son sourire avait toujours cette nuance séductrice envers la gente féminine et son regard noir était toujours de braise… Dans le style «mauvais garçon», il avait une plutôt bonne approche qui fonctionnait du tonnerre. Cependant, la caractéristique qui le représentait le plus était la curiosité. Ce grand bonhomme était insatiable et intarissable de questions en tous genres.

De son côté, Fabien était certainement un complexe à lui tout seul. Ce mec avait le rythme dans la peau et était surement le meilleur drummer au monde, mais lorsqu'il sortait d'une salle de musique ou qu'il ne touchait pas à son instrument de prédilection, il était le calme personnifié. Mesurant un mètre soixante-dix-huit, sa silhouette était imposante et inspirait un certain respect autour de lui. Pratiquement rien ne pouvait l'ébranler. Son regard était couleur chocolat et réchauffait beaucoup le cœur lorsqu'il vous regardait droit dans les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur brun clair parsemé de mèches caramel.

Soudainement, il y eut un bruit à la fenêtre et le jeune chanteur put apercevoir une chouette en train d'attendre qu'on lui ouvre pour pouvoir délivrer son message. Secouant la tête, Hadrien remercia Merlin que son groupe ne soit composé que de sorciers sinon, il n'aurait pas manqué d'arracher la tête de celui ou celle qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre ! Réceptionnant le parchemin, il ouvrit grands les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce que contenait ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

«Hey les mecs ! Hadrien vient de recevoir un hibou qui m'a l'air pas mal important…» Fit Gabriel.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!» questionna Théo en penchant la tête sur le côté, curieux.

«Il… il se passe que… » Bégaya le brun, n'en revenant toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de lire.

«Wow… pour que notre prodige en perde ses mots, ça doit être véritablement une bombe… Qui se propose pour lire et nous donner un résumer ?» releva un sourcil Fabien en observant leur chanteur avec un air intrigué.

Gabriel leva la main comme s'il était un enfant dans une salle de classe et l'agita comme prit d'excitation.

«Moi ! Moi !» couina-t-il faussement.

Les autres gars éclatèrent de rire tout de suite après s'être regardés pendant une microseconde.

«Va pour Gaby alors» gloussa Fabien.

Impatient, le surnommé se leva et arracha le parchemin des mains d'un Hadrien hébété pour le lire à voix haute.

«_Cher Moonlight,_

_Étant donné la demande que nous a faite parvenir Hadrien Peverell l'année passée afin que votre groupe soit autant reconnu comme un group sorcier que moldu, nous nous sommes concertés afin de savoir si nous autorisions la mise au courant de votre directeur de label moldu ou non et la décision a été prise la semaine dernière. La balance a penché en votre faveur du fait que vous étiez tous des sorciers et de votre renommé dans l'Amérique des gens sans pouvoirs magiques. _

_Il a été venu à nos oreilles que plusieurs nés-moldus ramenaient de votre musique du côté sorcier également. Nous acceptons de vous considérer comme groupe faisant partit des deux mondes à la condition que vous arriviez à concilier les concerts magiques d'avec vos concerts moldu en interagissant avec un label sorcier. Nous vous prévenons déjà que vous aurez beaucoup à faire. Ceci étant le risque de faire partie des deux mondes…_

_Tous nos veux de réussite dans vos projets, car vous avez dorénavant la permission de parler du monde magique à William Tate et Tyler Daniels._

_Le Ministère de la Magie _

_& La Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers.»_

Un silence assourdissant accueillit la fin de la lettre.

«Bah, merde alors !»

**-[…]-**

De l'autre côté de l'océan, une femme à l'air d'un scarabée venait de recevoir beaucoup de documents compromettant au sujet de l'icône du monde sorcier britannique et se délectait déjà de l'esclandre que tout cela allait faire comme bruit à travers le monde entier. Elle ne doutait point que ses prochains articles viendraient encore plus fragiliser la barrière qui séparait le monde sorcier d'avec le monde moldu. Beaucoup viendrait se poser des questions sur des pertes de mémoires auxquelles ils n'avaient jamais pensées auparavant et remettraient en question le gouvernement qui apparemment se pensait au-dessus de leurs propres lois.

Une réaction en chaîne était en train de se mettre en branle et personne n'était encore au courant de ce qui s'en venait à eux à cet instant. Avait-on jamais songé qu'un jour le secret n'en serait plus un ? Jamais. On avait trop peur de même pensée y songer. Sombrerait-on dans une aire sombre encore jamais égalée ? Les moldus viendront-ils les pourchasser afin de les faire bruler sur le bucher comme autrefois ? Viendrait-il l'extinction des créatures magiques ? La magie serait-elle en danger de disparaître à jamais ? Fallait-il que tout sombre pour qu'une nouvelle lumière naisse en ce monde ?

Tant de questions qui n'auront peut-être jamais de réponses… Tout se trouvant dans le terme «peut-être»…

**-[…]-**

**La Gazette Du Sorcier**

**1****er**** août 1998**

**LA VÉRITABLE ENFANCE DE NOTRE SAUVEUR**

**Cher lecteur,**

**Récemment, un curieux informateur nous ait venu avec des documents certifiés véridiques sous un serment sorcier sur la manière dont aurait été élevé Harry James Potter qui est mort pour nous donner cette aire de paix après toutes ces années de terreurs et de guerres. En découvrant tous ces faits, on aurait pu se demander pourquoi ne nous avait-il pas complètement abandonner comme nous l'avions fait nous-même. Toute l'Angleterre a été aveugle à la souffrance ainsi qu'aux préjudices ayant été fait à notre emblème de la Lumière durant l'air sombre de notre histoire. **

**On croyait tous que le jeune Potter avait vécu une enfance doré parce que tout sorcier l'aurait traité avec respect après nous avoir débarrassés du Seigneur Sombre durant plus d'une décennie, mais il en était tout autrement. Je vous invite à venir lire toutes les informations sur ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé durant les onze années où il a disparu avant de réapparaître pour apprendre la magie à Poudlard…**

**Page 2 : Les Dursley**

**-Le placard sous l'escalier**

**-un enfant élevé en elfe de maison**

**-Une intelligence bafouée**

**Page 3 : Les Services Sociaux**

**-Tentatives d'un enfant afin d'être enlevé de chez des parents abusifs**

**-Le questionnement des moldus qui trouvent de plus en plus étrange leurs trous de mémoires**

**-Le Premier Ministre informé**

**Page 4 : 1****ère**** année**

**-L'Enquête de Gabriella Fabian**

**-Le service de l'enfance sorcier n'ayant jamais reçu l'enfant **

**-Albus Dumbledore qui s'est octroyé le droit de placer l'enfant Potter**

**-Irrégularité sur les finances Potter lors de la petite enfance du garçon**

**-La Pierre Philosophale**

**-Une école ou un lieu de danger pour la jeunesse magique ?**

**Page 5 : 2****ème**** année**

**-Le basilic**

**-Albus Dumbledore Gardien Magique d'Harry Potter**

**-Sorcier Complètement Sénile ou Vile Manipulateur ET Voleur d'orphelins?**

**Page 6 : 3****ème**** année**

**-L'évader d'Askaban Sirius Black**

**-Emprisonnement sans procès par le Sorcier-Président du Magenmagot**

**-INNOCENCE RÉVÉLÉE**

**-Peter Pettigrow Véritable Coupable**

**Page 7 : 4****ème**** année**

**-Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers**

**-Les meilleurs amis de Potter Payés pour le suivre et rester à ses côtés**

**-Le Retour de Vous-Savez-Qui**

**-La Mort de Cédric Diggory**

**Page 8 : 5****ème**** année**

**-Dolorès Ombrage**

**-Retenu à la plume de Sang, outil classé comme 4****ème**** niveau de magie noir et interdit de circulation sauf pour les contrats des différentes compagnies magiques !**

**-Potter en Professeur de Défense pour ses condisciples !**

**-Mort de Sirius Black dans un piège du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour Potter**

**-Dumbledore qui ne fait rien !**

**Page 9 : 6****ième**** année**

**-La découverte du siècle ! **

**-Snape Confident du jeune Potter depuis ses débuts à l'école de Sorcellerie !**

**Page 10 : La Bataille finale et la mort de Potter**

**-[…]-**

La vague que la série d'articles de Rita Skeeters fit dans toute l'Europe fut phénoménale. On fit arrêter la famille Dursley en un rien de temps et toutes les révélations qu'ils firent à la cours sorcière sur la manière dont ils l'avaient traités fut décisive pour eux. Condamnés à mort en laissant leur fils adoré orphelin fut leur sentence… après avoir subi la même torture que leur neveu durant les dix prochaines années en servant la famille qui offrirait le plus d'argent. Ils seraient officiellement morts dans l'incendie de leur maison et leur fils envoyé chez la tante Marge.

On demanda en parallèle à ce que soit commencée une enquête sur tous les faits et gestes d'Albus Dumbledore ainsi qu'à ce qu'il soit démit de toutes les fonctions qu'il occupait au sein de la société sorcière. McGonagall fut nominée Directrice de Poudlard et Severus Snap fut nommé Directeur Adjoint après que l'on est découvert sa véritable relation avec Le Sauveur.

De l'autre côté de l'atlantique, personne n'était au courant de tous les bouleversements subit par la société britannique parce que tout avait été fait en huit clos et gardé secret pour le moment…

**-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-[…]-**

**Amis du jour : Bonjour !**

**Amis du soir : Bonsoir !**

**C'est avec remords que je ne poste ce chapitre uniquement maintenant… mais j'avais une bonne raison ! Je travaillais sur mon roman et je viens d'envoyer mon manuscrit aux Éditions Première Chance, hier seulement. **

**J'espère néanmoins que vous aimerez ce chapitre ^^. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne nuit à votre convenance au moment où vous lirez ce chapitre !**

**Bis**

**XXX**

**Alecto**


	6. Chapitre 5

**RAR'S **

**Maya31, lunapark, Luka.G, TeZuka J & livie**** : Merci pour tous vos encouragements et pour votre soutient. =) **

**Alycia Panther**** : J'ai déjà une bonne idée de la manière dont les Cullen seront intégrés dans cette histoire. Dès le prochain chapitre en fait, ils seront présents. ^^ En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre sera de ton goût =)**

**Marie**** : Ce sont toutes des questions très pertinentes que tu soulèves-là ^^. Qui a déclenché toutes les révélations auxquelles font face les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne ? Pas évident de savoir ça avec le peu d'informations que j'ai donné, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, tout ça sera bientôt élucidé, mais pas dans le prochain chapitre. Peut-être dans 3 chapitres, tout au plus. Il faut laisser au temps de s'organiser. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Molly subiront des représailles, oui, mais encore là pas tout de suite. Severus n'a rien dit parce qu'il en avait fait la promesse à Harry avant qu'il ne «meurt». Il n'est pas au courant que son petit protégé a encore survécu et qu'il est simplement partit. Pour Lupin, Tonks, Draco et Narcissa, leur collaboration va être un peu ardue au début, mais elle s'améliorera assez vite quand ils comprendront qu'ils sont dans le même camp. Sauf que, pour le moment, je me concentre d'abord sur l'établissement du lien entre le groupe et les Cullen. =)**

**Caliste**** : Oh oui, ça va chauffer pour les sorcier Britanniques ^^ **

**Noooo Aime**** : Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait rire xD Et merci pour tes encouragements à propos de mon manuscrit. J'attends encore des nouvelles qui devraient arrivées ce mois-ci normalement. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ^^**

**Guest**** : En fait, c'est la première fois, je crois, que je mets autant de temps pour poser de bonnes bases comme tu dis ^^ J'allais toujours trop vite dans mes histoires. Cette fic m'a aidé à canaliser mon impatience et à travailler sur mon caractère =D Je suis contente que tu apprécies ) Le Monde Magique Britannique, je ne sais pas encore s'ils découvriront qu'il est toujours vivant, mais pour celui Américain, certainement. Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, les Cullen c'est pour le prochain chapitre ^^**

**FIN DES RAR'S**

**Sur ce… BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

_6. Home (Three Days Grace)_

_Août 1999_

Alors que la maison n'était prévu au tout début que pour une seule personne ou, tout du moins, un couple ayant quelques fois des invités qui pourraient venir dormir dans la chambre d'amis, maintenant elle doit accueillir tout le groupe de musique d'Hadrien. Le sous-sol a donc été aménagé en un studio plutôt convenable avec quatre chambres, une cuisine fonctionnelle, un coin détente et une salle de bain plutôt spacieuse et insonorisée pour plus d'intimité.

Encore à ce moment-là, on aurait aisément pu croire que c'était une petite maison, mais dorénavant… à l'intérieur cela était carrément plus un Manoir qu'autre chose. Cependant, c'était eux qui l'avaient construit et non leurs familles ou leurs héritages pour ceux qui étaient orphelins comme Hadrien. Tout cela était leur plus grande fierté. La majorité était d'Hadrien, mais les autres musiciens avaient également participés aux quelques rénovations qu'il y avait eu au cours de ces deux années afin d'aménager cette maison pour eux quatre ainsi que pour de la possible visite de leurs familles.

Au moment où les deux directeurs du Label furent au courant du monde magique, quelque chose changea dans l'harmonie qu'il y avait entre le groupe et ceux qui s'occupaient de gérer leur emploi du temps…

**-[…]-**

William et Hadrien était en train de boire un café dans la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée alors que les autres membres du groupe regardaient la télévision au sous-sol lorsqu'ils eurent la pire dispute jamais eu entre eux deux.

«J'ai découvert ce que tu me cachais… Hadrien. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire Harry ?» Fit soudainement le plus âgé des deux.

Hadrien anciennement connu comme étant Harry James Potter dans ses jeunes années se figea. Ça recommençait. Il ferma les yeux en tentant de se concentrer sur le moment présent.

«Tu imagines ce que ça aurait pu être comme tremplin pour le groupe d'avoir ce nom déjà célèbre pour les représenter ?» Poursuivit l'homme sans réellement se soucier de l'effet que produisaient ses paroles sur le jeune homme.

Ses poings se serrèrent dans ses paumes en manquant de faire couler son sang, alors qu'il se retient de faire connaître son opinion sur sa supposé célébrité baignée dans le sang de ses parents. L'homme devant lui commençait à avoir la tête toute retournée par le statut du groupe maintenant célèbre dans le monde entier à son avis.

«Juste avec ça, on aurait pu vendre encore plus de disques et de dérivés comme des t-shirt, des tasses et des jouets pour les fans…» continua l'homme.

Brusquement, et sans signes avant-coureurs, les fenêtres de la cuisines explosèrent et les lumières clignotèrent. La magie d'Hadrien était en train de faire du zèle. Les émotions chaotiques du jeune homme étaient proches du stade de la rupture. Une autre personne en qui il avait confiance voulait se servir de sa notoriété en tant qu'Harry Potter pour amplifier la célébrité du groupe. Tout d'un coup, il se sentait moins en confiance et sa propre maison lui sembla inhospitalière.

«Vous semblez oublier comment je suis devenu si célèbre… Savez-vous ce que c'est que de vivre sans ses parents ? Savez-vous ce que c'est que de vivre traqué par l'homme qui vous a tout enlevé avant même que vous sachiez ce que vous possédiez ? Savez-vous ce que c'est de grandir dans une famille qui ne vous a jamais aimée et qui vous traitait comme un esclave ? Hein ? SAVIEZ-VOUS ?» Cria le jeune homme à la fin. «Et de toute manière, je suis supposé être mort… vous vous rappelez ?»

Tous les membres du groupe étaient arrivés au début du discours d'Hadrien. S'inquiétant de leur santé en entendant les fenêtres exploser.

«Alors, ne venez surtout pas me parler de cette malédiction qui m'a poursuivie toute ma vie en tant qu'Harry Potter. Vous ignorez absolument tout du calvaire qu'a été mon existence avant que je change d'identité et que le Ministère Américain ne me mette sous la protection de l'État. Les sorciers anglais voulaient m'emprisonner à Azkaban pour avoir tué Voldemort… Je les ai entendus en parler alors que je les espionnais. Vous imaginez ce que j'ai ressenti en entendant que même mes amis m'avaient trahi en m'espionnant pour Dumbledore ? Qu'ils avaient pour mission de me briser mentalement ? Non… bien sûr que non… Vous ne savez rien et pourtant vous voulez vous en servir pour augmenter notre célébrité déjà au sommet. »

Tout le monde retint sa respiration en entendant cela. Hadrien était Harry Potter ? Mais alors… Tout s'expliquait.

«Hadrien…» essaya William.

«Ah… parce que maintenant c'est Hadrien ?» se moqua le dit Hadrien.

L'homme préféra se taire alors que le jeune homme montait à l'étage. Durant les dernières années, il avait dû s'installer une salle d'entrainement afin d'épuiser sa magie lorsqu'elle devenait agitée. Comme il montait en âge, sa magie grandissait en même temps que lui. Plus le temps passait et plus elle devenait forte. Sa magie avait besoin d'être utilisée et c'est ce qu'il allait faire avant qu'elle ne fasse exploser la maison entière et toute la ville avec elle…

**-[…]-**

«Non, mais t'es complètement idiot ou tu le fais exprès William !» cria Fabien. «As-tu retenu autre chose de son histoire que le mot «Célébrité» ?»

Ne sachant quoi dire, et refroidit par les mots qu'avaient sorti Hadrien, il resta figé devant la colère du batteur. Sans rien ajouter, ce dernier lui tendit un journal et partit vers l'étage pour rejoindre son ami.

«_La Gazette du Sorcier ?_» questionna le manager avant de sentir son sang se glacer dans ses veines en voyant les grands titres.

Le journal anglais racontait, dans les moindres détails, l'histoire de Potter, le héros bafoué.

Les autres membres du groupe étaient toujours en train de digérer la nouvelle au sujet de leur chanteur.

**-[…]-**

Les souvenirs se mettaient à revenir avec violence dans la mémoire d'Hadrien. En lâchant un cri rempli de détresse, sa magie fit exploser tous les mannequins d'entraînement. Que ce soit de toutes les personnes qui avaient toujours été aux alentours de lui, personne n'avait jamais réellement pris soin de lui comme de quelqu'un que l'on aimait sans avoir d'arrières pensées en le faisant. Le noiraud pensait qu'ici, il avait de tels gens parce qu'ils avaient la même renommée que lui et assez d'argents pour ne pas penser à lui voler tous ses biens.

_Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable de trouver une vraie maison où je puisse me sentir en sécurité sans que mon passé ne vienne me hanter à chaque instant ? J'étais bien sans tout ce foutoir. Pourquoi William ne pouvait pas se la fermer et arrêter d'enquêter sur ma personne ? _

Voulant se défouler sur autre chose que des meubles, Hadrien fit résonner une musique qu'il avait inventé du temps où il était encore Harry Potter. Sa magie l'ayant déjà enregistrée, elle put aisément la faire entendre. Des accords de guitares électriques, puis de baisses et de batteries se firent puissant entre ces murs insonorisés. Puis, la voix d'Hadrien s'éleva.

**I'll be coming home  
>Just to be alone<br>Cause I know you're not there  
>And I know that you don't care<br>I can hardly wait to leave this place**

**No matter how hard I try**  
><strong>You're never satisfied<strong>  
><strong>This is not a home<strong>  
><strong>I think I'm better off alone<strong>  
><strong>You always disappear<strong>  
><strong>Even when you're here<strong>  
><strong>This is not my home<strong>  
><strong>I think I'm better off alone<strong>  
><strong>Home, home, this house is not a<strong>  
><strong>Home, home, this house is not a home<strong>

**By the time you come home**  
><strong>I'm already stoned<strong>  
><strong>You turn off the TV<strong>  
><strong>And you scream at me<strong>  
><strong>I can hardly wait<strong>  
><strong>Till you get off my case<strong>

**No matter how hard I try**  
><strong>You're never satisfied<strong>  
><strong>This is not a home<strong>  
><strong>I think I'm better off alone<strong>  
><strong>You always disappear<strong>  
><strong>Even when you're here<strong>  
><strong>This is not my home<strong>  
><strong>I think I'm better off alone<strong>  
><strong>Home, home, this house is not a<strong>  
><strong>Home, home, this house is not a<strong>

**Home, home, this house is not a**  
><strong>Home, home, this house is not a home<strong>

**I'm better off alone**

**No matter how hard I try**  
><strong>You're never satisfied<strong>  
><strong>This is not a home<strong>  
><strong>I think I'm better off alone<strong>  
><strong>You always disappear<strong>  
><strong>Even when you're here<strong>  
><strong>This is not my home<strong>  
><strong>I think I'm better off alone<strong>  
><strong>Home, home, this house is not a<strong>  
><strong>Home, home, this house is not a<strong>

**Home, home, this house is not a**  
><strong>Home, home, this house is not a home<strong>

****-[…]-****

Lorsque Fabien arriva à l'étage, il se précipita vers la salle d'entraînement de son ami et le retrouva assis par terre dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait les jambes remontées contre son torse, ses bras venant les entourer et son visage était caché par ses cheveux. Sans hésitation aucune, le jeune homme alla le retrouver et le pris dans ses bras.

«N'écoute pas les paroles que t'a dit cet idiot. Il les a dites sans réfléchir. Il suffit de lui faire entendre raison et…» commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par Hadrien.

«Fabien ? » dit ce dernier d'une voix timide ne lui ressemblant pas.

«Oui ?» fit doucement le batteur.

«J'aimerais m'éloigner du monde magique… et….»

Sa voix se brisa et il ne put continuer, mais Fabien avait parfaitement compris où le noiraud voulait en venir. Il désirait s'éloigner du monde magique et de la célébrité de leur groupe, supposa-t-il intérieurement.

«Tu ne pourras pas t'éloigner de la célébrité du groupe, parce que nous t'accompagnerons Hadrien. Peu importe où tu iras, nous te suivrons. Mais, c'est toi qui choisiras notre destination et les règles…»

Le dit Hadrien soupira en sachant que son ami avait parfaitement raison. La célébrité occasionnée par son statut en tant que chanteur et compositeur du groupe était parfaitement viable, mais… ce qu'il avait voulu dire, c'était qu'il voulait s'éloigner de celle de son véritable nom. Harry Potter. Cette célébrité-là était la plus nuisible d'entre toutes et c'était pour cela qu'il était venu aux États-Unis. La manière dont s'y était prise William pour tout découvrir était un véritable mystère pour le jeune homme.

«J'aimerais faire ma dernière année de Lycée… Peu m'importe si vous voulez ou non m'accompagner en cours. Pendant une seule année, j'aimerais être comme les jeunes de mon âge. Aller à l'école moldu me ferait du bien…» souffla Hadrien en accotant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. «Ma magie me dit que je trouverai la paix là-bas…»

Fabien caressa lentement le dos de son jeune ami.

«Où est-ce que c'est «là-bas »?» questionna-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence. «Et puis, pour ton projet de retourner en cours, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai pas y aller avec toi puisque j'ai atteint mes vingt-cinq ans il y a quelques jours. Le seul qui pourrait t'accompagner serait Gaby, mais je ne suis pas vraiment certain que ça lui tenterait. Au pire, le reste du groupe prendra ce temps hors des concerts et etc. pour des vacances. On est assez riche pour profiter amplement de cette année. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?» concéda le plus âgé.

Un premier sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hadrien. Le premier depuis sa dispute avec William, remarqua silencieusement Fabien.

«À Forks, dans l'État de Washington sera l'endroit où nous irons.» affirma le brun après s'être concentré sur ce que lui disait sa magie. «Pour le reste, ce que j'en dis c'est que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez tous.»

Puis, à cause de toute l'énergie dépensée en chant et en déchargeant son énergie magique, le jeune homme s'endormit dans les bras de son ami. C'est à ce moment-là que le reste du groupe arriva dans la salle et alors qu'ils allaient parler, Fabien leur fit signe de se taire avant de montrer le plus jeune qui dormait. William semblait terriblement mal à l'aise et avait l'air de regretter profondément ses paroles.

«Si vous voulez vous faire pardonner, William, acheter une maison à Forks isolée pour que l'on puisse utiliser la magie sans que les moldus ne s'en rendent compte et inscrivez Hadrien Peverell au Lycée en dernière année. Pendant la prochaine année scolaire pour lui, nous ne ferons aucun concert. Nous sommes maintenant en vacances, compris?» déclara froidement le batteur du groupe.

«Compris.» répondit leur manager en baissant la tête et quittant la pièce.

Les autres discutèrent globalement de ce qu'ils feraient une fois rendu à Forks. D'après ce qu'ils savaient, il y avait une allée sorcière à Seattle, la ville à côté de Forks. Ils ne seront pas trop loin du monde magique ainsi et puis, si ça pouvait rendre à leur chanteur toute sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre… Ils feront tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour Hadrien.

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde! ^^<p>

J'espère que vous aurez appréciez ce chapitre =) Et le temps était moins long pour qu'il s'en vienne, n'est-ce pas?

Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour les autres fics, je me donne entièrement à celle-là pour le moment parce que les mots me viennent plus facilement.

Sur ce, comme j'ai déjà tout dit dans les réponses à vos Reviews...

Bisous ^^

Alecto =3


End file.
